


Dominance

by chronicDevil (chronicAngel)



Series: Leaves in the Summer [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, POV Third Person, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicDevil
Summary: They're not boyfriends. Not really.





	Dominance

They're not boyfriends. Not really.

If Kisame worries when Itachi's illness seems to trouble him more than usual it is because they are partners and he doesn't need the Uchiha slowing him down, not because he actually cares about his well-being. If he deals with the stops Itachi makes to feed birds and stare at flowers it is because he knows that he can't just leave him behind, not because he enjoys Itachi's little smiles at the small joys of the world.

And if they fuck sometimes, it's because they sometimes don't see others for months and it is a natural human urge, of course.

Itachi pokes at his food but does not actually eat, and Kisame has been done for a while. He wears that sad expression he gets when he's thinking about his past, and Kisame scoots forward to stoke the fire that burns between them. "What are ya thinkin' about?" He asks, trying not to seem too interested. Itachi, at the very least, seems to jerk out of his own mind for a moment, eyes flickering toward Kisame's face. For a second, he almost looks... confused.

"Nothing..." He says after a moment, eyes dropping to his feet once more. Kisame gives him a stern look and stands, stepping over the fire rather than going around it because really, if that's how he goes then that's how he goes. He plops down onto the ground next to the Uchiha and immediately Itachi slumps over to lean against him. Honestly, it's sort of pitiful.

He stares at him for a minute. His posture is almost mistakable for relaxed, but upon further scrutinization it's more like he doesn't have the energy to hold his shoulders up or his back straight, and if he squints he can see the way he chews on the inside of his lip. "Are you thinking about your family again?" He says, eyebrows pinching together. Itachi is responsive enough that he shakes his head. "Are you worrying about the brat?" His expression hardens, but he nods. A silent reminder that he's not a brat, most likely. "We don't have time to worry about our pasts. He's your relative. I'm sure he'll be fine."

He watches Itachi's face in concern for a minute. They are kin in their self-hatred, and he recognizes the guilt painted across his expression. He is a mural of sin and fear, like a lost child with tears streaking down his face and blood on his hands, but his expression is always so... flat and lifeless, like he is simply waiting for his life to be stolen away from him and would wish not to die with a frown, but he cannot quite bring himself to smile. The thought drags his own lips down into a frown, and he grips Itachi's arm to shove him into an upright position rougher than he needs to.

"Would you like a distraction?"

Scarlet eyes flicker over his face, long eyelashes fluttering as the dark-haired man's eyebrows furrow. He looks almost confused, but like he is considering the offer. It would not be the first time they have done this.

He doesn't verbally respond, but he leans back to lay on the ground and lets his Sharingan spiral into blackness and that is answer enough for him. He climbs over the smaller man, settling thick thighs on either side of feminine hips.

Itachi doesn't fight him for dominance.

He thinks other men might, but even as he sinks his teeth into the flesh of Itachi's neck hard enough that he can taste blood on his tongue, the Uchiha simply gasps and digs his fingers into Kisame's back with bruising force. The younger man doesn't protest as Kisame slides the Akatsuki robes off of his shoulders, and it hangs so loose from him that Kisame always expects him to be skin and bones beneath it and not the lean man he is underneath.

They stare at each other for a moment, onyx meeting soulless white, and like many times before his eyes flicker down to Itachi's lips for a second because in all of the times the shark has dominated him, they have never kissed.

"Do it," Itachi encourages, some of the life returning to his eyes for the first time tonight, and Kisame crashes his lips into his before he has to watch it fade away once more. His teeth drag against the Uchiha's lower lip and he actually has to focus on not breaking the skin, though with the way that Itachi is squirming beneath him and panting against his mouth he's not certain he wouldn't like that. His tongue probes into Itachi's mouth with no warning, and the smaller man simply parts his lips in an open invitation, letting out a pitiful moan and lifting his hips to grind against Kisame's hard cock. He feels a groan rumble in the back of his own throat and pulls away from Itach's mouth to dig his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. Itachi actually keens.

The rest of their clothes disappear quickly, thrown somewhere in the vague direction of "not going to catch on fire" and then forgotten completely in favor of devouring each other. There is blood on his lips from the deep bite marks he leaves on the Uchiha's skin, and he thinks Itachi could suck his soul out through his mouth and he would not complain (though he could think of a thousand other places that would be better suited to the purpose right now). They pull away from each other for a moment to breathe.

Itachi takes in shaky gasps of air while Kisame takes long, silent breaths through his nose and stares his partner down as though trying to intimidate him for some purpose. He thinks he can see the effort not to cough in Itachi's shaking shoulders. (Shaking, bloody shoulders with deep marks from his teeth that may or may not leave behind scars.) He does not ask if the other man is alright.

He does not have time to, as he blinks and by the time he opens his eyes Itachi is on him again, his lips crushing against Kisame's desperately while he once more grinds against his cock, earning small moans from the larger man. In a second, he moves his hands to Itachi's hips and stills his movements, shoving him so his chest is pressed against the ground and climbing over him. The Uchiha does not fight to get on him again. He knows his position here, has seemingly known his position here since the first time they ever had sex. He simply meets Kisame's eyes and nods his consent.

The noise Itachi makes is halfway between a cry of pain and a whimper of pleasure as he roughly pushes into him down to his base with very little warning at all.

He grips a fistful of black hair and pulls back as harshly as he can as he continues to thrust into his partner, and the Uchiha's moans only get louder and louder. It gives Kisame a sense of satisfaction to know that he can so completely dominate someone who wields so much power. That with a sharp tug of his hair he can reduce possibly the best shinobi he has ever met ( _possibly_ ) to a crumbling ruin around his dick. By dragging his teeth over a particularly sensitive patch of skin on his neck he can make the man who destroyed the noble Uchiha clan in one night cry out his name.

He continues to pound his cock into the smaller man and feels heat crawling over his skin at the increasingly lewd words he cries out in response. "Kisame," he keens at first, back arching so his shoulderblades press into Kisame's bare, muscular chest. He hates and loves the way his name sounds falling from the Uchiha's kiss-swollen lips. "You're not going to break me," he whines a minute later when Kisame slows down for a moment, teasing, and the Hoshigaki glares down at him and stops his movements altogether until Itachi is quietly begging him to continue, his hips squirming while he begs. Kisame decides that he cannot deal with Itachi's dirty talk anymore when the other man cries out, "Fuck, go _harder_ ," like he wants the larger man to hurt him. Not for the first time, he wonders if he _doesn't_ want that.

"Shut up," Kisame growls, low in his throat like a warning while he leans down and then sinks his teeth into Itachi's neck for another swollen, bleeding mark to match all of the others. The Uchiha lets out a pleased yelp and reaches a hand back, landing it on Kisame's ass and digging his nails into the sensitive flesh like he is somehow trying to encourage him.

The taste of iron on his tongue is what grounds him in reality as his feels warmth begin to pool in his gut like it has a thousand times before, both with and without the man underneath him to fill.

Itachi has done this with him enough times to know he will only last a minute or two more, but still rides him desperately in chase of his own relief. He rides Kisame like a sinner seeking redemption and Kisame lets out hot breaths against his neck like whispered confessions.

They sin together, and it is better.

His skin burns as he climaxes, a glimpse of hell. He pulls away from Itachi's shoulder simply so he does not bite a chunk of flesh out and then his eyes screw shut, his jaw clenches as he tries to hold in moans. A moan is too much like accepting the pleasure, and he does not deserve it.

His muscles are weak and shaking when he finally comes back to himself and pulls out of the other man, and he notices the way Itachi trembles below him. When he looks closer, he sees the way that Itachi is still painfully erect, apparently not having hit his own release, and smirks, licking his lips. The Uchiha reads his intentions on his face like a book and spreads his legs without a word, his hands moving to Kisame's shoulders while the Hoshigaki slides down the smaller man's body. While he can bite the Uchiha all he wants when he is buried inside of him, he has to be mindful of his teeth as he takes Itachi's throbbing cock in his mouth.

Still, he drags his nails against Itachi's thighs and enjoys his hisses and moans as pain and pleasure mixes together in a cacophony of feeling that Kisame enjoys playing for him like music. The raven-haired man he sucks off currently is his favorite instrument, his cries of pleasure a geisha's falsetto and his groans of delicious pain the sounds that ring from the carefully plucked strings of a shamisen. They make sweet music together-- the music of two men who seen too much. The music of two men who have _done_ too much.

He drags his tongue against the length of Itachi's shaft and tastes precum while the Uchiha lets out a series of swears that does not suit his pretty, proper voice. He does it again and watches Itachi throw his head back, his hands sliding from Kisame's shoulders to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his mess of hair.

Experimentally, he brushes his teeth over the sensitive skin of his erection and Itachi lets out a choked sound and then Kisame's mouth is filled with hot, bitter come while the other man bucks his hips naturally into the Hoshigaki's mouth. His lips are still locked around the base of Itachi's cock by the time he stops squirming, and he finally pulls away when Itachi looks down at him with hair stuck to his face with sweat, breathing hard. There is an intensity in his eyes that makes Kisame want to kiss him again even as he no longer has an excuse. "You taste like a lemon with less flavor," he mocks, and the Uchiha swats his arm and moves to get dressed rather than basking in the afterglow. Of course, they do not have time for such things.

He falls into step with Itachi once they get moving, their fire put out and any thoughts of sleep killed just as easily.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, if only to fill the silence.

Itachi pauses and glances at Kisame over his shoulder, a darkness coming to his eyes, but it is different from the way light refused to meet his eyes earlier. While before it looked like all of the life had been sucked right out of his body, he now just looks... _exhausted_. Kisame supposes he would be. Still, after a moment he puts on a tired half-smile and reaches up to tap Kisame's forehead, which leaves him bewildered. "I'll tell you later."


End file.
